Brooke Diamond
Brooke Diamond '(played by Lisa Rinna) is the mother of James Diamond. She is an accomplished businesswoman who runs a successful cosmetics line, having been nicknamed the "Estée Lauder of the Midwest." She is very intimidating, and few people have dared to stand up to her or say "no." Brooke Diamond (Lisa Rinna) is James Diamond's mom who appears in Big Time Moms. She wants to take James home so he could become the future CEO of her cosmetics company. It is revealed she misses him so much that Carlos's, Logan's and Kendall's mothers set up ways for her to still see James and keep in touch with him. She is divorced from her husband who married a woman 15 years younger. She is the Estée Lauder of the Midwest. According to Carlos, she is "part powerful, part beautiful and all terrifying." History In Big Time Moms, she comes to Los Angeles with the intent to take James home, claiming that she wants him to follow in her footsteps and take over her cosmetics company. The members of Big Time Rush, along with Gustavo and Kelly, immediately begin making plans to convince her to let James stay, but even singing her a special song fails to convince her, and James' inability to say "no" also contributes to this. When Kendall, Logan, and Carlos remember that their mothers had previously stood up to Brooke, they bring Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Garcia to L.A., and they, together with Mrs. Knight, confront Brooke and insist that she isn't being fair to James and can't just go back on their earlier agreement. At this, Brooke breaks down in tears and admits her true motivations: she actually wants James home because she misses him and complains that she never gets to see him anymore. With this, the group makes arrangements to allow the two to stay in contact: Mrs. Mitchell sells her a building to allow her to open up a branch of her company in L.A., allowing Brooke an excuse to see James at least once a month; Mrs. Garcia wires both their laptops with video conference equipment to allow the two to see each other at any time; and Gustavo arranges for the band to tour in Minnesota. Brooke happily accepts these arrangements and agrees to let James remain with the band. Personlity Brooke seems to be a control freak. She insists that things should be done her way and no one should refuse her. If something doesn't get her way, she gets angry, which is why her family and friends are afraid of her. Despite her temper and controlling behavior, she does seem like a regular mother. She loves her son dearly and wants what's best for him, but she never thought about asking what he wants. Relationships 'James James is Brooke Diamond's son. He obviously loves his mom very much and they seem very close, but as shown in Big Time Moms, James has trouble standing up to her and he's never spoken up for himself against her before. In the same episode, he also writes her a song to tell her how much he loves her. In the end of Big Time Moms, Brooke confesses that she misses James while he is L.A. 'Mr. Diamond' Mr. Diamond is the father of James and Brooke's ex-husband. According to James, his parents haven't spoken to each other ever since they got divorced and James's dad got remarried to a woman (James's stepmom) who's fifteen years younger than him. Brooke and James's dad presumably had marital problems when they were still together, and Mr. Diamond apparently never stood up to his wife when she got angry. It's possible that he may have been scared of her and that's why he left her. 'Jennifer Knight' Jennifer is one of Brooke's friends. Just like Mr. Diamond and James, Mrs. Knight is afraid of Brooke. She seems to rely on fear to get people to do what she wants and Mrs. Knight is another example of that. However, when Sylvia Garcia and Joanna Mitchell are with her, she can stand her ground better. Despite her fear of Brooke, she does help her stay in contact with James. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females